Copper deficienct pigs which have been supplemented with zinc, have abnormal emphysema-like lungs. These animals will be evaluated for their physiologic function looking at the following parameters: A. Static lung volumes B. Dynamic performance C. Uneven gas distribution D. Carbon monoxide diffusion capacity. We are attempting to correlate biochemical changes with physiological changes. Therefore, we are measuring collagen and elastin in all the lungs studied by the above parameters. Collagen is evaluated by hydroxyproline content. Elastin will be evaluated by a new method being developed on the high performance liquid chromatograph. Light and electron microscopic studies are being performed on a number of lungs. The data obtained from this will be correlated with the in vivo and in vitro measurements made on the lungs of both copper deficient zinc supplemented animals and copper supplemented, zinc supplemented animals which serve as controls.